That Time of the Month
by McKinnon-and-Black-forever
Summary: Ginny's womanhood comes upon her unexpectedly.


When Ginny was twelve, the summer after her first year at Hogwarts, she received a surprise that would change her life forever.

A few days before they were supposed to leave for Egypt, Ginny was laying her in bed trying to figure out what to do. She'd packed her things last night despite her aching head. Her mother had been so happy when they won that money. She'd wanted to go and see Bill for a while now, but they could never afford it. Now, though, they could.

Grabbing a book that sat on her bedside table, she started to read. She'd gotten through ten pages before she had to go to the loo. As soon as she lifted the covers away, she saw the blood. Ginny was almost positive that she hadn't cut her self. She wasn't in pain. But why in the world was there blood all over her sheets? Standing up, she saw that her nightgown was stained, too. For a brief moment, she wondered if it was a joke—if somehow Fred and George and gotten inside her room and put jam in her bed—but no, this was not jam—this was blood.

Quickly, as she could, she scooped the sheets up and started toward the door. No one was going to find blood in her bed. She'd get to the bottom of this. Only the door opened.

"Oh, Ginny!" the twins chorused as she froze. When they spotted her, their eyes widened.

"Gin," George whispered so softly that Ginny could barely hear it.

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes and she hated herself for it. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

With that, she flopped down on the bed and began to sob. Why did this happen to her? Why couldn't one of her brother's have woken up with blood in their bed? Suddenly, the sheets were being gently removed from her hands. George threw them across the room into a laundry basket before sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into her older brother, trying to stop the flow of these damned tears.

"Don't cry, Gin," George muttered.

"Has Mum had the talk with you, Ginny?" Fred asked from he was standing, leaning against the closed door. He didn't sound disgusted with her like she thought everyone would when they saw that there was blood in her bed.

"What talk?" she sniffed.

The twins looked at each other, communicating with looks rather than words. Ginny hated it when they did that. She couldn't understand why they just didn't use words so everyone could understand them. However, when they twins turned their gazes back to her, she wished they hadn't. Now, she felt like the weight of something she couldn't name settle on her. Something was wrong—very, very wrong. Fear welled up inside her. What if they told her that she couldn't stay at the house anymore? What if she had to go live in the shack out back because of the blood?

Just as Fred opened his mouth to speak, the door banged against his back, causing Ginny to look up in fear.

"Ginny! Open the door!" Ron shouted, annoyance seeping through his voice.

Ginny made no move to answer so Fred did.

"Not now, Ron," he shouted through the door. "Ginny's busy."

"But Mum-" 

Fred spun around and yanked the door open a creak so he could talk to Ron face to face.

"Ron, if you don't turn your arse around and go find something to occupy yourself, I'll make sure that spiders end up in your bed for the next five months," Fred hissed. A deadliness lodged in his voice that Ginny hadn't heard before; it made her afraid of her brother for the first time in her life. Ron didn't say anything as Fred closed the door and resumed his position against it.

"Ginny, I think you need to talk to Mum," George suggested, rubbing her shoulder. "She knows a lot more about this than we do." 

"Well," Fred said, cracking a smile. "We know quite a bit. Our knowledge does surpass Mum's in some ways."

George rolled his eyes. "Look, Gin, it's not that big of deal. These things happen. It's a part of growing up."

"Then I don't want to grow up!" she shouted. "I want this to go away!" 

"It will, but first you have to go talk to Mum," George told her. "Come on, we'll go with you." With that, George stood. "We'll be outside while you're changing."

The twins were gone in the blink of an eye. Ginny sighed standing up. She quickly cleaned up and changed her clothes. Just as he'd promised, the twins were outside her door waiting for her. Silently, they made their way down the stairs. There mother was found bustling around the kitchen. For a moment, they stood in the door way and waited for their mother to notice them. When she didn't, George cleared his throat.

Molly Weasley turned around, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"What have you done this time, boys?" she asked. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Mum," George shifted from side to side. "I think Gin needs some help. You know, understanding how everything works and, um, what that time of the month is."

Molly's eyes began to water and Ginny was so terribly afraid that she had done something wrong. She didn't realize until it was too late that Fred and George were already gone. Molly sprang on her, folding her into a tight embrace. 

"Oh, my baby's growing up," she muttered.

"I won't grow much more," Ginny grumbled. "Soon I won't be able to breathe." 

With a huff, Molly released her. "Right, well, I don't think I spoke to you about your monthly bleeding. I always meant to, but I could never find the time with your older brothers pulling their stunts and, well, last year." A shiver ran through Molly. "You may want to sit down, dear."

So Ginny did sit down and she learned all about where babies come from and why there would be blood dripping out of her for most of her life. She couldn't say that it was something she was excited about, but at least next month she wouldn't think that the world was ending.


End file.
